This grant will provide partial funding for the Society for the Advancement of Women's Health Research's Seventh Annual Scientific Advisory Meeting (SAM VII), scheduled for October 20 - 21, 1997, exploring the role of outcomes research in improving clinical care for women. Specifically, the goal of SAM VII is to enlist the expertise of the medical and scientific communities, federal policy makers, and research funders to develop recommendations for an outcomes research agenda in the field of women's health. Participants will (1) assess current knowledge with regard to women's health derived from outcomes research, (2) evaluate the inclusion of women and the use of gender analysis in outcomes research, and (3) identify gaps in knowledge with regard to women's health and outcomes research. Special attention will be given to exploring methodological issues and research resource needs. A report detailing conference findings and outlining policy recommendations will be published and disseminated to health care policymakers, research funders and outcomes research practitioners.